Andy in Wonderland
by Annie Bespoke
Summary: Andy ran through the woods, adrenaline fuelling her and a smile on her face, when everything changed. Andrea Liddell ends up in a land where the grass smells of mint and she is expected to carry on where her grandmother left off. Only, she wants to find her friend Nate but she can't seem to get herself to leave.
1. Earl Grey Tea

"I'm faster than you are." Nate insisted for the seventh time. I sighed and looked at the woods surrounding the country road.  
"No you are not; my average lap time is still less than yours." I stopped in front of the path leading into the woods. Nate looked at me, then towards the woods. We smiled to each other.  
"Whoever gets to the river first gets a free meal at the Blackhouse." Nate whispered, a gleam in his eye that dared me to race him. My grin widened, I nodded. We slowly walked to the entrance, taking off our school bags as we did so. I unbuttoned my coat, so that my yellow shirt was visible, Nate abandoned his. I made a start line and we stood behind it.  
"Ready." I breathed in, steadying my beating heart.  
"Set." My legs began to shake in anticipation, the adrenaline already making its way through my body.  
"GO!" I sprinted, dodging the branches and the logs. I snuck a glance at Nate, who was managing to keep up the pace, and saw that he was doing the same. My heart felt as if it could fly at any given moment. My legs started to extend and contract as if they could do this forever. I grinned, my pace getting faster and faster. I pulled ahead of Nate; I glanced behind at him, and saw that he was frowning. I continued to go faster, the adrenaline feeding me, making me soar. All of a sudden a sense of déjà vu came over me, so strong it almost broke my stride. My heart started beating erratically, fear started to fuel my legs. I glanced around me, noticing the differences in the woods. My legs continued to move, propelling me forward. I could see the edge of the woods. I slowed down; the river should have been here, the wood doesn't end for a good few miles yet. I had slowed down enough that I was able to walk to the edge of the woods. I hid behind a thick tree, my long brown hair sliding down my shoulder.

There was the most beautiful of views, but nobody as far as I can see. I started walking out, taking in the view and searching for Nate. Something compelled me to look down, and god thing I did too as I was just about to walk off the edge of a cliff. I took a couple of steps back, my black boots scuffing the grass beneath me. All of a sudden I caught a smell of mint, I tried to find the source of the smell, and Nate would quite often eat mints. After some searching I found that the smell didn't seem to come from any direction, I sighed and knelt so that I could tighten my boot. I pulled the laces taught and was about to stand when I noticed that the mint smell had gotten stronger. I frowned, bending closer to the grass. My eyes widened of wonder, the smell _was_ the grass. I slowly stood up.  
"Nate!" I shouted, panic starting to seep in, he should have reached here by now.  
"Nathaniel Brooks, get your ass over here right now!" I started walking back into the woods, my heart continuing to beat erratically. With each step I gained speed, until I was sprinting back the way that I came. Screaming Nate's name. I eventually reached the other side, where I found a small village. I continued to run through the village, I ran and ran in the direction of my house. My mind was blank, my only thoughts were of getting home and finding Nate.


	2. Rose Tea

The thing about Novak village is that a rumour travels faster than anything else. This is how I found out about the strange girl running through Novak. I had just closed my front gate, intending to go for a stroll around the village, when I heard one of my neighbours gasp. I looked at her, watching her run towards First Street, I quickly followed. I was standing, trying to figure out what all the hoo-ha was all about, when I was almost knocked over by a young girl in a yellow shirt and black coat. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to follow her, so I started running behind her. I was worried about my new hat flying away, so I had one hand holding it down. My breath came out in great big puffs, my body aching and screaming at the abuse, but I continued to follow the girl. I was rounding a corner when I saw her sitting on the ground, I stopped, my heart hammering through my chest. I bent over, my hands on my knees, gasping and wheezing.

"How… Do… You… Run so fast?" I managed to get out. I could feel my shirt sticking to me, my suit jacket stopping the air from cooling me, whereas she looked as if she had taken a short walk. Her head turned slowly, as if she felt there was no reason to rush, and I saw the tears running down her face.

"My house… It is supposed to be here, Nate always knows to come to my house if we get lost, and he's not here either." She said so softly that my heart broke and I was instantly owned by her. I straightened, walked over to her and took out my handkerchief. I gently wiped the tears away, smiling gently as I did so. Her eyes were the clearest blue I had ever seen; they seemed to reflect my whole being in them. When she had calmed down a little I picked her up, much to her surprise, and started walking back to my house. I found First Street surprisingly quiet, although I could feel eyes upon my back, so the walk was quiet. I looked down at the girl, still awed by her beauty. I gently placed her down on my lounge, instantly fixing up some rose tea. The girl was staring intensely at me, or rather just above my head. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she was starting a sentence. She looked me in the eye as I started a fire, the copper teapot hanging in the fireplace.

"Do you know that you have bunny ears?" She said quietly, her soft voice almost painful. I smiled.

"Of course. Everyone has ears." I frowned. "Why do you ask?" The fire finally caught and I moved to sit down next to her. I patted the top of her head gently, looking for hers. She looked puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I looked down at her, I hadn't realised just how short she was, and noticed that her face was oh-so close to mine; it took all the strength I had not to kiss her.

"I am looking for your ears, they must be very small." I could hear my own confusion in my voice. She giggled, and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. She pushed her hair away from the side of her face, showing what I assumed was her ear. I gently placed my fingertips on her ear, tracing them, memorising them. She blushed suddenly and pulled away.

"We haven't been introduced yet." I jumped up suddenly.

"Of course, how rude of me." I bowed slightly. "My name is Daniel White." She smiled.

"My name is Andrea Liddell, but everyone calls me Andy."

"Welcome to my home Andrea Liddell, I hope you are happy during your stay here." I could hear the teapot whistle behind me; I smiled as I picked up and put on the glove. I poured the boiling water into a china teapot, as well as the rose tea. When I looked back I saw Andrea folding over her coat. I blushed furiously. She only wore a short sleeved shirt, black shorts and knee length boots. Before now most of her was covered, so I hadn't realised how little she was wearing. She looked down at herself.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked quietly. I stayed speechless. She started patting herself down, looking for any dirt or stains. I cleared my throat.

"No." I managed to squeak. "It's just that your clothing is not very modest." I continued, in my strained voice. The clothing was making me think very inappropriate thoughts.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She quickly replaced the coat, blushing. "I hadn't realised that it could offend you." I was astonished.

"Offend me? How could it offend me? It is just a very…" I tried to think of a word, but my thoughts were constantly interrupted by the image of her. I came up with an idea. "How long will you be here for?"

"I need to leave as soon as I find Nate, I'm very worried." I smiled.

"I have some spare clothes in my bedroom, if you would like to borrow them."

"I couldn't, I don't plan on staying long enough. I just want to search for Nate." I stood up and took both of her hands; they were so small that my gloved hands seemed to surround them.

"But you can't run around like that, it would certainly cause quite a stir. You need to blend in." I almost dragged her into the bedroom, I took a quick look at her, making sure I had the dimensions right. I sat her on the end of my bed, no longer feeling embarrassed that she was in _my _bedroom. I ran to the wardrobe, where I kept the spare clothes, and picked out the perfect dress. I practically threw it at her; I was so excited, and left the room. I couldn't wait to see her in a dress I had made; I had given her the finest dress I had.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so bad :_: I couldn't get it to work out the way I wanted to. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better.**


	3. Green Tea

The dress that Daniel had thrown at me was a bright golden-yellow. It was only slightly darker than my school shirt. I looked at it long and hard, still failing to see how to get it on. It looks like I have to ask for help.

"Erm… Daniel?" I shouted as loud as I dared.

"Yes? Have you put it on yet?" He sounded excited.

"No. I need a little bit of help." He opened the door and peered around, his white ears bouncing slightly as he did so. He took one look at me holding the dress between my fingers, and sighed. He walked in, his suit jacket rustling as he closed the door behind him. A strange look crossed his face as he started removing his gloves. He had the most delicate hands. He walked closer to me, dropping his gloves on the bed beside me. He bent down and started unlacing my boots; he gently placed his hand in the crook behind my knee, and started bulling the boot off. He continued to undress me in this manner, never once rushing, never once taking any notice that I was in my underwear. He picked up the dress, pulling it over my head and lacing up the back. Daniel pulled the lace tight enough to make me gasp. He took the boots, placed them back on and laced them up. When he finished, he stood up, patted himself down and replaced his gloves. When he had finished he looked at me and smiled.

"There you go, you look beautiful." The look in his eyes told me that he meant it, even though I knew it to be a lie.

"You know, when I asked for help, I didn't actually mean that you had to undress me." I blushed. He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to undressing my customers, that I did it without thought. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." I shook my head.

"No, you didn't. You were a perfect gentleman. Although you were a little… almost _cold_ towards me."

"Well, one does always strive to be a gentleman." He smiled at me, his ears twitching slightly. He held out his hand.

"Come, we should find your friend." I placed my hand in his, feeling very guilty. "What's wrong, a strange look passed across your face."

"I couldn't find him, and all this time I spent having tea with you I could have been searching for him." Daniel continued to lead me away.

"Well, you are much calmer now. I think that the tea may have helped." His ears bounced slightly as we walked. When we reached the street I ran down earlier there were considerably less people. I looked around, seeing people with ears like Daniel's, or cats ears, or mouse ears. Suddenly I felt a bit like a freak.

"Where did you see your friend last?" I looked up at Daniel, he looked down at me with a smile in his eyes.

"This way." I pulled ahead, leading Daniel to the woods.

* * *

"Here? He was in the woods?" Daniel asked with disbelief in his voice. I looked at him in confusion.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Daniel looked scared.

"The _humans_ live through there." He whispered, his eyes widening. Hope fluttered in my chest. I started running into the woods. Daniel followed, shouting at me, trying to get me to stop. I kept running until I reached the other end of the woods. I breathed heavily, looking at the cliff edge.

"We can't be in here!"

"Why not? What's so bad about the humans, anyway?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"They're monsters; did your parents not tell you horror stories about them? How they come into your room at night and take you away, or how they eat you alive." He shook with fear and I could tell that he meant every word of it.

"Well, they aren't!" I started to run back into the woods, but Daniel caught my arm before I could. I turned towards him, to find him blushing again.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"_I'm _human." I replied weakly.

"But you look like the Hatter."

"Who, the hell, is the Hatter? And what does me looking like him have anything to with anything?"

"He's one of my wealthier customers, and he's not human!" This is when Damien started dragging me through the woods again. I protested, strongly, but his sense of chivalry had obviously decided to go on its own walk. I only realised that we had gone a different route when we ended up in front of a mansion. Damien continued to drag me to the front gate. The gate guards tipped their hats and let him in. His hand released my arm when we entered the mansion itself. I rubbed the sore spot. A young man wearing a top hat similar to the one that Daniel had earlier walked in the entrance room.

"Daniel White. It is rare to meet you twice in one week." He was a couple of inches taller that Daniel, making him around 6'2, almost a foot taller than me. He wore a red suit and a black shirt, his hair was long, almost waist length and in a braid.

"And you brought a guest, even rarer." He smiled at me, although it wasn't a nice smile. He bent down so he could get a better look at my face. I noticed that he didn't have any noticeable ears of any kind, my first instinct was to lean over to look at the side of his head, but I managed to barely stay still.

"You're a pretty little one, aren't you? You don't say much either, wherever did Mr White find you?" I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to kick him in the shins, until he started insulting Daniel.

"You often find such pathetic women; it's probably because you are more pathetic than them." So I kicked him, hard. When he was crumpled on the floor, clutching his left leg in agony, I smirked and looked at Daniel, who looked horrified. The young man moaned behind me.

"Oh, shut up. It's not broken, merely bruised. I didn't even kick you hard enough to break the skin. Suck it up like a real man." I looked down at him and he looked back up at me astonished. He held out a hand, I looked at it suspiciously.

"My name is Altany Hatter, it is a pleasure to meet you." I refused to take his hand, so he let it drop.

"May I have the delight of knowing your name?"

"Andrea Liddell. You may call me Andy." He pushed himself up and started walking away, although with a slight limp.

"Come with me, Miss Liddell. We shall be more comfortable in the library."

I looked up at the three floors of books. My mouth was hanging open slightly.

"It is much undignified for a woman to stand with their mouths open." Hatter teased, so I shut my mouth. Daniel stood to my right, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"How many books do you own?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm not sure. We have librarians who care for the books, but they have been passed down for generations, so no one really knows. Books don't take my fancy, actually." He looked at me. "You are free to look around once we have taken care of business." He led us to a small area with two sofas, facing each other. Hatter sat on one sofa, and Daniel and I sat on the other.

"Why did you come here today?" He asked Daniel, voicing the question in my mind.

"Andrea seems to think she's a human." Hatter chuckled quietly. A maid walked in with a tray, setting down the china tea set.

"Of course she is. Have you no idea who the Liddell's are?" Daniel looked surprised, and opened his mouth to protest, I cut him off.  
"You know my last name already?"

"Why, of course. You do not know who you are here, do you?" He asked amusement in his voice. I looked at him, until the point got across. He turned his head to shout over his shoulder.

"March! Bring me a copy of the scroll!" He returned to drinking his tea. We all sat in silence until a short man ran in, holding a scroll. He had brown rabbit ears, wore a brown suit and had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. He passed the scroll to Hatter, before bowing slightly and running away again. Hatter indicated in the direction he left.

"James March, the head librarian. He doesn't like other people much." He slowly put down the china teacup and rolled out the scroll. At the bottom were many signatures, one of which I recognised.

"Hey, that's my Gran's signature." I pointed out. Hatter responded.

"Hay is for horses, my dear. And, yes, that is your Grandmother's signature." Daniel frowned.

"This is a copy of the agreement between the Red and White Lords and Ladies, this scroll ended the war between them."

"Then why is Gran's signature on here?" Hatter smiled his evil little grin.

"Give me a kiss, and I will tell you." His face grew closer, but stopped a few inches from mine. Daniel drew in a breath. I sighed, and leaned forward, at the last minute veering sideways, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hatter grinned even wider.

"I see that the two of us can play this game." He whispered into my ear. I pulled back, sitting further back on the sofa. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"The Liddell's have always been one of the greatest White families. They were the first to rebel against the Red Queen, the first to nominate the White King and the last to fall during the war."

"That means that Andrea's Grandmother was a Lady." He blinked a couple of times. "Which also means Andrea is a Lady." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Correct. However, Alice Liddell, Miss Liddell's Grandmother, went to the human world to search for something. Only she didn't return." I frowned, remembering the story slightly.

"Granny always said that she had come for a reason, but never told us what it was. She would always just look at me and say 'You'll see one day, then you'll never come back.'" I had starter fiddling with the bracelet she had given me when I turned eighteen. Hatter noticed the movement.

"May I?" I held my left arm out so that he could get a better look. He smiled.

"Looks like she found it after all."


End file.
